


Old Love;New Love

by ARoneshooter



Category: World Trigger
Genre: Angst, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, Sorry Not Sorry, Unrequited Love, inukai centric, its rushed cuz im just lazy cassava, kinda rushed, plothole everywhere, what is plot anyway, write this in hurry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 06:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9478646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARoneshooter/pseuds/ARoneshooter
Summary: He would never love him back, but that's okay he found new love anyway(As always im suck at summary)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry for any errors  
> i wrote this in hurry and probably too lazy to revise this orz
> 
> the end kinda rushed cuz im just a lazy cassava

At first it was nothing. Even when his throat felt itching. Inukai only shrugged it off. 'It's just a cold' He thought. Not long, he started coughing, just a bit. Like before he took it lightly. 'This will heal soon ' He told himself. He hasn't realised his sickness yet. 

In HQ he always wore his trion body, so no one would notice his sickness. He himself didn't pay much attention to it. He only took it as normal disease that everyone could have, of course he also took a medicine for it. 

 Until that day, when he prepared his things for school, he had terrible urge to cough, so he rushed to the bathroom. His cough got worse, it didn't stop until he spat something that seem like a flower bud coated with his blood. He look at it closely, was that really a flower bud? Seriously? He then picked up the bud, brought it close to his eyes, and examined it. Yes, that was flower bud with size just about a peanut. By that he realised what he got into, a disease that he believed not real and pretty dramatic yet tragic --- a Hanahaki disease, a disease that occurred when a person got a severe unrequited love. He stood there silently facing a mirror in front of him and then looked down at the sink stained with his blood, he gritted his teeth and then sighed. "Why....?" Looking up at the ceiling, he started to laugh bitterly. Laughing at his-now-terrible-fate.

Despite of his sickness, he still went to school as always. His cough was not that frequent so he could at least pretended that everything was fine. Even when someone asked why he has coughing fit, he could replied 'It's just a cold and bit sore throat' with smile plastered on his face, a fake smile like he always do when needed.

The real problem was why he got this disease when he practically didn't love anyone. Yes, he didn't love anyone.

He didn't ...

Love 

Anyone? 

Did he? 

He shook the thought of love. There was no way he loved someone without noticing or so he thought. 

He still shut his disease out of anyone. No one would know. He never let anyone found out about it because he wouldn't want to cause a fuss and made others worried. Well other stupid reason was...  
It was embarrassing for him, things like unrequited love sound pitiful and ridiculous. 

If he were really honest with himself, actually he did knew who was  the cause, he just didn't want to admit it. The one who gave him this beautiful now-growing-flower inside him none other than the person who despise him deeply. 

As time flies, it was miracle that he could passed through the day  without made anyone suspicious about his disease, except one, his junior and teammate--- Tsuji(he only knew if Inukai has severe throat disease like TBC, not Hanahaki disease)

"Are you really okay, Inukai-senpai?" He asked, worried.

"I'm perfectly fine, Tsuji-chan~ just a bit cough won't hurt me" He replied as they walked to the HQ after school.

"Liar" Inukai only smiled at his junior.

Chatter and humming filled their stride (mostly Inukai though). As they walked, Inukai felt more sick than usual, it's weird he thought because he was okay not long ago. 

It getting worse and unbearable as he unconsciously squeezed his chest out of pain. He lost his balance and fell on his knees. Beside him Tsuji panicked "Inukai-senpai !" 

Before he turned his head to Tsuji, he saw a flash of image, inside the shop on their left . His eyes didn't lie, inside the shop, there was Kage and. . . 

Nire.  . .

Kageura unit's Operator. Oh, it's like that, his sources of pain was them. The distance was close, so the pain becoming more and more worse as the sources getting closer. 

"Don't. ... worry--" He turned to Tsuji who stretched out his hand to help Inukai stand again. He reached it "Thanks~" 

(they caused a little scene but soon the people around them return to their own matter) 

"You must go to the hospital" Tsuji was serious. His saddened gaze made Inukai uncomfortable, it's bit annoying. He hate being pitied.  

Inukai once again glanced at those two, the pain still worse than before but it less painful as they walked away farther "Let's go, Tsuji-chan"

"Senpai...." Tsuji followed his senior's gaze, on the distance he could see .....

Captain of B-002, Kageura and their operator---Nire Hikari  
What are they doing there? He thought. No, he wasn't suspecting anything. It's not his problem anyway.

 Then he followed his senior who walked slightly in front of him, to be honest he did really worry about his senior, Inukai seemed rather gloomy recently. Even though he still as cheerful as always, Tsuji knew that cheerful attitude was just a facade, yes, he always like that, that was unfair. Inukai could easily hid his real self and carried his own burden. Ah, he couldn't hold back anymore.

"Please stop that, Inukai-senpai. . ."  
He said calmly yet sad.

"Hm? Stop what?" Inukai replied, it's not clear whether he really innocent or pretended to be one. 

He gritted his teeth "If you're hurt then say so, if you're tired just say you're tired, stop pushing yourself too hard. I know you're sick, so stop pretending that you're fine" He said it all, no holding back. 

"It's unusual for you to talk this much, Tsuji-chan~" He smiled. "But I don't understand what you mean" 

Tsuji grabbed Inukai's collar "you.... I want you to stop acting like everything is fine, you liar !" 

"Get off" Inukai said coldly. His expression changed, it turned grim and cold. "So what if I told them 'oh I sick, I'm hurt please help me' what would I get? It's troublesome you know, I bet they're not genuinely care about me, it's just formality"

"Of course they'll help you" 

"I don't need anyone's help, I'm not that weak" 

"Don't be so stubborn, Senpai"

"Shut up, please  end this ridiculous chattering and stop pestering me that's annoying" He said harshly and walked faster leaving Tsuji behind. He hated it, was he became that weak to the point his junior worried sick about him? He felt so worthless already. 

\----

Days passed, his disease got worse. He started skipping classes once in a while. He even didn't come to school sometimes with various excuses. However, he still went to Border's HQ, doing patrol and such, but his trion depleted faster, he couldn't maintain his trion body much longer, in battle especially. He really grateful to have unit as great as Ninomiya's because they always finished the battle quickly. Still, his 'real' disease hasn't found out by anyone, not by his teammates nor his parents as his parents often work overseas. 

And now he was, standing in front of the mirror with his pathetic reflection on it. Face that losing its colour, teary eyes, quivering lips and streak of blood stained the corner of his mouth. He never expected to become like this. He wanted to curse his fate, why god could be this cruel to him. Made him loving someone that could never loved him back. Even giving him this ridiculously tragic disease.

The sound of countdown for his life could be heard. The painful harmony echoed in his bathroom piercing through his ears. A petal, two, then three and now many petals fell to the sink. But the cough didn't stop, again he spat petals at first, as the worst cough came he didn't throwing up petals, but a whole flowers, with ironically beautiful purple colour which now tainted by his crimson blood. It was ....

Petunia.

It's Kage favourite flower and  the flower he hates the most. "Fuck" He hissed. 

Tears began to pour down silently from his eyes, made its way to his cheeks. "Why did this happen to me?" Inukai rarely cry even when he was in his deepest depression, but in this situation he deserved to cry. 

 If he never saw Kage in his depression state, if he never saw his vulnerable form and if he never saw his tears he wouldn't have through this torture, he would never fell for him. He would live his life peacefully these past weeks. and absolutely he would never suffering with this cursed disease.

Enough with his regret, his mind barely clear and his whole body screaming in pain as energy slowly leaving him. The flower might already invaded his lungs and clogged his pipeline. "It's goddamn.... h-hard to... breath" He panted heavily. Later, his legs has given up, he couldn't stand anymore. He could only sat there, leaned over the nearest wall smiling bitterly as he waited for his end along with the pain that didn't leave him dead peacefully.

Was he going to die? 

Died like this? 

Alone, without saying goodbye and sorry to his dearest people ?

As his eyes began to feel heavy and he felt tired he could hear a faint sounds of footstep that became louder and louder. Surprisingly the door slammed hard, snapped him back to his sense 'who is that?' He thought. His vision already blurred enough, he couldn't see a thing. 

"Inukai-senpai! " He knew this voice---Tsuji. 

Tsuji rushed to Inukai side, held his body gently and then rested his head on his lap. "How can ... this happen to you...." He cried. 

"Oh... Tsuji-chan?" Inukai called his name weakly. His lap surprisingly warm and comfortable, it's nice. 

"I'm gonna call Ninomiya-san" Tsuji quickly took out his phone and immediately called Ninomiya until his hand stopped by Inukai "No..." He said. 

"We must hurry, Inukai-senpai ! It's for your sake!" He cried, tears fell onto Inukai's forehead. 

Inukai didn't give up. "Don't call him" 

But Tsuji called Ninomiya regardless Inukai concerns, just a little wait until it connected to their Captain. "Hello, Ninomiya-san please--" 

"Tsuji!  I'm gonna hate you stop now..." Inukai dead serious although his voice was hoarse and barely audible. 

"Hate me for eternity, I don't mind as long as you're alive !" After saying that Tsuji continued calling Ninomiya, explaining everything that recorded in his eyes right now.

 Inukai couldn't do anything, he was way too weak to distract Tsuji. "Bastard..." He muttered while crying. "I'm not going to stop you anymore, but please don't tell anyone beside our unit, I beg you" Tsuji nodded.  
\-----

Like Tsuji has requested, Ninomiya didn't tell anyone and manage to do surgery to save Inukai, lifting his curse out of his body. At first Inukai refused he didn't want to forget his feelings. But Tsuji and even Ninomiya begged him to do the surgery, Hiyami might not saying anything but her tears proven enough. Inukai couldn't refuse anymore and took the surgery. 

\----  
Ninomiya covered up Inukai's absence perfectly, so no one in Border felt suspicious about it. As for Inukai's parents, they haven't come home so it was okay. 

After that, Inukai's feelings that never reached the other now gone along with the flowers. He regretted it but overall he was grateful he could live another day without suffering anymore. 

Thanks to his junior that always there for him and prevent the god of death took his soul that time.  
\-----

"I can't thank you enough, Tsuji-chan, but thank you very much for saving me" He suddenly hugged Tsuji. 

As for Tsuji, he surprised by the sudden hug. "I-it's n - nothing, se-senpai" He hugged Inukai back. "It's natural, I love you after all" He accidentally said something he shouldn't have said. He mentally slapped himself. 

"Wait what...?" Inukai blinked few times, he must heard a thing. 

"Geez... Inukai-senpai...." Tsuji rolled his eyes. Even though he said it loud enough for him to hear.

"Don't make a face like that~" Inukai brought his face closer to him, this made Tsuji felt heat crept to his face. Not giving a chance to talk, he has been shut out by a gentle kiss Inukai gave to his forehead. "This will suffice for now, okay~" He said happily, leaving Tsuji stunned without a word.

**Author's Note:**

> THE FIRST TIME I DONT 'KILL' ANYONE IN MY ANGST FIC ;;;
> 
> WHY HANAHAKI AGAIN I DUNNO


End file.
